Final battle
by lebanese
Summary: One shot Complete!. Monkey Fist wants a final fight with Ron... and he wants it bad...


Disclaimer: i only own the story..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Yamanouchi,

Sensei was reading the prophecy..._The chosen one shall die fighting this evil..._

At Monkey Fist,

"This cannot be... how can this happen!" Monkey fist threw a table at the wall... he had recently stolen the Lotus Blade from Yamanouchi... but it keeps refusing to merge with his body..."I can control its power... why does it resis..."he stopped as he thought... "Stoppable... I will kill you today!" he yelled..

Meanwhile at Middleton highschool,

Ron had finally got permission from Sensei to tell Kim about Yamanouchi after the blade was stolen... he was nervous about how Kim would react...he approached her locker..."Kim I have something to tell you".. that surprised Kim... he called her 'Kim' not 'KP'.. knowing that it serious..

"What Ron?" she asked in concern...

"Remember my trip to Japan.. the one I told you nothing happened on.." he scratched the back fo his neck..

"yes" she still didn't get it...

"I kinda... lied you know... things did happen their.. things that might hurt me.. things that might kill me..." Ron looked at her..

Kim looked at the seriousness in his eyes... "Ron what are you talking about..?" she felt a need to cry..

"I fought a villain their Kim... Monkey Fist... but... he is different now Kim... he... changed... I want you to know that i will always be with you... "His eyes started to give away tears...

"Ron what do you mean.? your scaring me..." she started to cry earning the attention of every one in the Corridor...

"Your friendship ment a lot for me..." he started to cry as well...

"Ron w..."she was cut of..

"Something will happen today... something that you can't stop..."

"What is it Ron?" she wanted to hug Ron and tell him how she truly felt...

"An evil had awaken Kim... a very powerful evil..." he wiped her tears...

"Ron I.." she was cut of...

**BAMMM!...** the wall was destroyed as Monkey Fist entered glowing red holding the Lotus Blade..."STOPPABLE!" he yelled...Ron had his back for him he was still facing the surprised Kim... he looked into her eyes..

"Let me help you" she asked..

"its too big KP...take care"

"Ron no" she pleaded...

Ron left her and jumped at Monkey Fist.."Give it up Freak!" Ron yelled..

"Ah... the chosen one.." every one including Kim looked at Ron.. ".. prepare to die.." he launched a red ray at Ron... Ron dodged it with a 360 spin and landed on his feet surprising every one...

"Not today monkey boy...ahh" Ron was kicked to the ribs and sent crashing threw two support columns...he barely got on his feet only to recieve a red blast to the chest burning through his T-shirt and sending him through a wall..."You can see that I am more powerful..".. Kim tried to help Ron but only recieved a kick that knocked her unconcious..."Stay out of this Possible.. once I kill Stoppable i will kill you..."... Monkey Fist went for Ron... but didn't find him.. "Wher..Ahhh" he was kicked with a butterfly kick sending him ten feet behind..."I see you still have some strength in you.."

Ron got up... and treated his dislocated shoulder by moving it and a crack was heard... the pain was unbearable.. his eyes were half open...

"I must gove you credit... you held out more than I expected... but you must die..." Monkey Fist shot Ron with another ray.. Ron fell unconcious...Monkey Fist moved in for the finisher only to be tackled down..by the foot ball team?...

"No way freak... mess with Stoppable.. mess with all of us..." Brick spoke as the team broke from Monkey Fist..

"All of you?" Monkey Fist smiled..

"All of us" Felix responded as his wheel chair hovered in the air... the cheerleaders took some defensive positions... the students prepared their books and hand bags as weapons...

"Very well" Monkey Fist took a defensive position... "Iam waiting"..

All the students attacked together... they were sent to the ground instantly by Monkey Fist's powers... "Don't mess with forces you don't understand Mortals hahaha... now to finish this party..." he went close to Ron on the floor.. he raised his sword ready to burry it in Ron's chest... Kim had awaken and seen this.. she ran in inhuman speed ... she jumped infront of Ron and felt the blade embedded in her chest...Ron's eyes snapped open...Monkey Fist pulled the blade out and got a few steps back... "Foolish girl..".. Ron looked at Kim with terror...all the students stared at the dieing Kim...

"Ron I.." she spat out blood...

"Shh Kim... its gona be alright..." Ron stood up and closed his eyes.. after a few seconds... his eyes opened and they were glowing blue... this further surprised every one in the hall... Ron turned for Monkey Fist.. "Fist..." a tear fell down Ron's cheek... "...pray that I kill you fast..." Ron launched at Fist with a blue flash...

**BAM!** Fist was sent to the wall... Fist got up and prepared his blade... "I will kill you yet..."

Ron took a defensive position.. "bring it" he said in a cold voice...Kim was watching the entire battle as the others tried to pressure her wound...

Monkey Fist launched at Ron with inhuman speed... Ron blocked all the attacks... the fight was not seen by anyone they both were moving faster than an eye can detect... only blue and red waves could be seen...finally a blue glow was seen and Fist was sent to the ground... Ron picked up the blade and aimed it at Fist's neck...

_Don't..._

A sound was in the back of Ron's head.. 'what?'

_Don't..._

'why?'

_Save your love..._

This got Ron's attention...'how?'

_Use the Lotus Blade..._

'What do I do?'

_Follow your heart..._

Ron turned around leaving the unconcious Fist on the floor... he passed through the crowd an went for Kim..

"Ron..." she was gasping for air...

Ron kneeled beside her...'Follow my heart...' he closed his eyes and thought.. "Kim...I.. love you" he admitted...

Kim was happy but still in pain... "I.. love you too"... the two shared a long passionate kiss... every one started crying from the drama...The Lotus Blade glowed in Ron's hand...Ron placed it on Kim's chest and closed his eyes... the wound seiled up...

"Ron.. how?" Kim was healthy in an instant...

"One of my skills KP.." he helped her up... the new couple went for Monkey Fist..."I would have killed you... but I would be like you then...call the police..." Ron commanded Barken...Barken did as told...After five minutes the cops arrived and took Monkey Fist... Ron turned around and recieved applause from every one.. Kim clapped as well and a tear ran down her cheek..."Thanks for being their for me guys..."

"No big" they all spoke at the same time and fell into laughter...

In Yamanouchi,

Sensei was still reading the prophecy..._Unless his loved ones fight at his side..._

Sensei smiled.. the prophecy had came true..

The End..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it..R&R


End file.
